dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Great Ape Cell
Cell would not go Great Ape when hit by Blutz waves. His saiyan part is overshadowed by the others. You have to be at least 50% saiyan to go great ape. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) okay not that i care I just want to argu he has a tail why cnat he go great ape -SSK 03:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) a saiyan's tail is what allows them to go great ape -SSK 11:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cell probably has a quarter of Saiyan in his tail and he has cells of saiyans including Nappa and Vegeta and they can turn into Great Apes to so Cell can go Great Ape to.Ultimate avatar 16:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cell is 2/5th's Saiyan. He has Goku's, Vegeta's, Piccolo's, Frieza's and King Cold's DNA. Check here for more info. -Yeah, I kinda told you so. Techniqually he is 3 different species making him 1/3 saiyan not 2/5. -SSK 19:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) He's more than three species in him. He has Frieza's and King Cold's cells too. -KidVegeta It's only three species, KV. Check my above post for those. He only gathered information about the others. -I despise you. You're dependent on me. We're one messed up family! You are forgetting the human dna he has in him. -KidVegeta I'm going by the wiki, and it says that he gathered information on Nappa, Raditz, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and Future Trunks. -There's an emergency on chat! Get on it, KV! So that means he only has saiyan, namekian, and ice-jin(frieza's unnamed race)-SSK And that means only 2/5ths of Cell is Saiyan, and, to become a Great Ape, you have to be 50% Saiyan. -NomadMusik SSK! I am so annoyed by your disrupting canon friendliness articles! Do you know anything about Dragon Ball? I haf a short fuse. But I Can Dream 04:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Where has it been officially stated that you need to be 50% Saiyan to go great ape? Just curious. -KidVegeta When Android 16 grabbed Imperfect Cell's tail in their fight, Cell wasn't weakened. Therefore he cannot go great ape, i think.KorintheKat 09:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That's rather poor logic, considering Cell has Vegeta's DNA. And we all know that Vegeta, as a super elite, didn't have a sensitive tail. Yet he could go Great Ape. -KidVegeta It says that the tail is a recessive trait, which is only displayed when at least one of the organism's parents are 100% for that trait. Don't know if that makes any sense. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Construction Okay seeing how people/users are reasponding with it I think I'll make some changes. But what I need to know is what needs to be changed on it. I don't want to change the whole darn thing though, so please just keep them simple and small changes. -SSK 21:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Where did the Blutz Waves come from? 02:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC)